13th Night Mind Games
by Rogue11
Summary: Set shortly after the anime. Still shook up by the events during Night 12 and baffled by Cain’s love confession, Shido travels to Transylvania to face his old master.
1. Settings

**Disclaimer: **This story was written by a fan only for the enjoyment of other fans, without any monetary compensation. Nightwalker and its characters are registered trademarks of Ayana Itsuku/ and Central Park Media Corporation. All rights reserved.

**Title: **13th Night – Mind Games

**Author: **Rogue 11

**Rating: **R

**Warnings: **slight spoilers for the anime, yaoi, lime, some violence

**Pairings: **Cain / Shido

**Notation: **_Italics_ – indicates thoughts

** Bold** – indicates emphasis

**About the Story: **Set shortly after the anime. Still shook up by the events during Night 12 and baffled by Cain's love confession, Shido travels to Transylvania to face his old master.


	2. Part 1

13th Night – Mind Games

Cain's castle looked just like he remembered it. In all those years since he has left Transylvania nothing had changed. It was as though time hadn't touched this place at all.

The heavy, iron gates opened slowly as Shido approached. He strolled down the long cobblestone road toward the mansion, deliberately slow. The moon cast a pale light over the gardens; the air was heavy with the sweet scent of moonflowers. Both, the sight and the smell stirred up memories in the young vampire.  
  
Suddenly he wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to come here. He had been avoiding Cain for many years, and for good reasons. But meeting is former master and mate again had affected him more than he cared to admit. Shido wondered if Cain had been secretly watching him all along. He had assumed that time had dissolved all bonds that once existed between him and his master, but the ease with which the older vampire had tapped into Shido's mind had made it clear how much control Cain still had over his childe.

"Welcome back!"

Cain's voice startled Shido, as he walked through the front door into the entrance hall. The night was still young ands he had expected the master vampire to be out, hunting.

Cain stood at the top of the stairs, tall, striking, and surrounded by an aura of power and dominance. "I have been expecting you."

The confidence with which the blond vampire delivered those words was exasperating. Shido forced down an irritated growl.

"Have you finally come to your senses and decided to return to me?" Cain asked, as he gracefully drifted down the stairs, hovering just barely above the floor.

The younger vampire gave an angry snort as he glared up at him. "Do you really think that I would ever return to you, after what you did you Ryho?"

"What I did?" Cain raised one eyebrow in amusement. "Have you forgotten that you were the one who brought her across, not me?"

"You left me no choice," Shido snarled, fist clenched in rage.

As he passed the younger vampire, Cain stopped for just a brief moment to behold him. "There is **always** a choice," he declared calmly. Unlike his hot-tempered childe; whose emotions could flare up as quickly as a storm on the open ocean, the golden-haired vampire rarely lost his composure. "Let's sit down and talk."

Shido followed him into the drawing room, and complied wordlessly as Cain gestured for him to take a seat in one of the overstuffed velvet chairs. The blond settled into the chair across from him, draping one long leg over the other.

"So, tell me…," Cain asked. "Why **are** you here?"

"I want answers," the purple haired vampire replied. "I know you can't give me back my memories, but I want you to tell me who I am; who I **was** before you turned me into a vampire. At least that much you owe me."

"Answers, huh?" A predatory smile curved Cain's lips. "But are you prepared to pay the price?"

"The price?" Shido echoed, as he glared at the master vampire.

Cain's smile turned even more sinister. "You didn't expect that I would just tell you what you want to know without getting anything in return, did you?"

"And **what** do you want?" Shido's were dark with suspicion.

"Do you really have to ask? I want you, of course; unconditionally."

"I told you already that that is out of question," Shido shook his head resolutely. "I will not return to you, not after what you did to me."

"You keep saying that. But can you even begin to imagine what **you** did to **me** when you left?" Cain snarled. His amber colored eyes sparkled with fury. He didn't bother to hide his emotions at that point.

"Is that why you played with my mind, and made me think Ryho turned away from me? Because you wanted me to experience the same pain you felt?" Shido hissed back at him.

"She is just your childe, Shido. **We **were mates. We were bonded. How can you even assume that you could feel the same for her as I felt for you?"

"You arrogant bastard." Shido lunged toward the older vampire, grabbed him by the collar of his impeccable white shirt and pulled him out of his chair.

Cain gave a condescending snort. "Do you really think it is a good idea to attack me when you want me to answer your questions? Besides, I told you already, your powers are no match for me." A sudden spark in Cain's eyes was all the warning Shido got before he was thrown backward. He crashed into the wall behind him, and before he was able to recover from the impact, the golden haired vampire was over him, trapping his body against the rough stone.

"Let go of me," he demanded angrily. He tried to push Cain away, but the older vampire simply caught his wrists and pinned them over his head against the wall.

"So, what are you going to do?" Shido growled. "Are you going to take what you want by force, because you can; because you are stronger and more powerful?"

"I'm still hoping that you will come to your senses."

Shido snorted. "Never!"

Cain looked down at him; a soft smile curving his lips. "Never is a very long time, especially for somebody who lives for eternity. I can wait. I'm sure you will come around eventually."

Shido gasped as the older vampire suddenly dipped his head and covered his mouth in a slow and gently kiss. There was a faint taste of blood on those full lips. Cain must have feed not too long ago. But there was also another, stronger flavor, a taste that he had almost forgotten. It threatened to ignite a fire in his veins that he hadn't experienced in a long time. Shido closed his eyes. He had to force himself not to respond. He was shocked how easily Cain was crushing his "defenses". _One kiss and I'm trembling. It really was a mistake to come here._  
Finally he broke the kiss and turned his head. He could have broken Cain's restraining grip easily, but he didn't. Instead he just glared at the golden-haired vampire.

"Remember what we once had, Shido." Cain released the other vampire's wrists. He raised his hand and softly brushed his thumb over Shido's lips. "Remember how it felt when we loved each other? There was so much passion between us. It can be like that again…"

"No!" Shido shook his head to ban those memories from his head. "It won't ever be like that again," he stated firmly. "Things have changed, I have changed. I have a new life now."

"A life amongst humans." The golden-haired vampire gave a disgusted huff, as he turned away.

"So what?" Shido asked.

Cain didn't say anything to that. Instead he walked over to a small table by the window and filled two goblets with blood from a crystal decanter.  
Shido's eyes narrowed when the blond offered him one of the glasses. He slapped away the hand with an expression of disgust, spilling some of the blood over Cain's white gloves.

Amber colored eyes narrowed slightly in irritation. "Stop acting like an ungrateful little brad, Shido. You don't even know how much trouble I went through just to get this blood for you."

Shido looked at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm well aware that you refuse to hunt, or feed on somebody else's kill. But letting you starve while in my castle would make me a terrible host now, wouldn't it? So I had no choice but to find an alternate food source for you. This blood came directly from a hospital's blood-bank. Don't you think I deserve at least some credit for my efforts?" Cain re-filled the glass and offered it to the younger vampire once again. This time Shido didn't refuse the drink.

The older vampire settled down in his chair again and gestured for his companion to do the same. He took a careful sip from his own glass and wrinkled his nose in distaste. "It's awful," he remarked. "I can't believe you'd prefer this over the taste of fresh blood from a still warm body."

"I don't care about the taste as long as I don't have to kill for it."

Cain snorted. "Tell me, why are you so desperately holding on to that foolish notion, that there is a part of you that is still human? Trust me, there isn't. You are no more human than I am. And quite frankly I don't understand why you would even want to be associated with such weak and pathetic creatures."

"Because it's the only way I can live with myself." Shido replied quietly. "Unlike you, I don't consider myself superior to them. I might not remember **who** I was, but I will never forget **what** I used to be. I know I can not change the past. But I can try to make amends for what I did back then."

"Listen to yourself, Shido. You really **have** changed," Cain huffed. "Living amongst them for so long, you have become weak and pathetic yourself. That's all the more reason for you to stay with me, here in Romania. Let me teach you again everything you have forgotten. Let me remind you of what it means to be a real vampire; strong and powerful and proud."

"I have no desire to be turned back into such a creature." Shido emptied his goblet and put it down on the table.

For a few moments Cain looked down, lost in thought. He traced the rim of his glass with his fingertip and nobody spoke a word. Then he looked up, regarding Shido silently for a few more seconds before he spoke. "To tell the truth, I don't believe that you came here only looking for answers about your past."

"What?" the younger vampire asked puzzled.

"I thought you no longer cared about your long lost memories? Isn't that what you said?" Cain looked at him questioningly.

"I lied then," Shido admitted.

"Is that so? Or perhaps you are lying right now, to yourself, about your true motives for coming to Transylvania."

"Which would be?"

"I think you came, because in your heart you know that this is where you belong. You can deny it all you want, but eventually you will realize that your place is by my side. I'll be waiting for that day."

"What have you been feeding on, Cain?" Shido laughed sarcastically. "You are delusional."

"Am I really?" the golden-haired vampire asked softly.

Shido blinked and tried to stifle a yawn.

"Tired, or is it just that I'm boring you?" Cain sounded faintly amused.

The younger vampire blushed slightly. He wasn't sure why he was so tired. The time difference between Japan and Romania should have nothing to do with it, since a vampires' sleeping cycle wasn't affected by time but rather by the rotation of the sun and moon.

"Perhaps we should finish this conversation tomorrow night," the blond offered. "You will find your coffin in your old sleeping chamber."

Shido inclined his head in acknowledgement, but when he rose he was suddenly overcome by a wave of fatigue. It was hard to even keep his eyes open, and he had to fight to stay awake.

Cain was on his feet and by his side in once fluid motion. "Let me help you; you are obviously exhausted."

Shido snarled as the older vampire swept him off his feet. "Set me down at once," he wanted to say, but he never got those words out. Cain's voice, deep and silky, reached him just before his mind dipped into oblivion. "Sweet dreams, Shido."

* * *

T.B.C.

Author's Note:

Feedback is greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome :-)


	3. Part 2

Thank you to everybody who reviewed this story

* * *

LEMON WARNING!!!!!!!

**13th Night – Mind Games**

**Part 2**

When Shido regained his senses he was lying sprawled out on a very soft and very comfortable surface. He could feel the presence of the other vampire near him. His eyes flew open with a start, and he realized that he was lying on a bed, Cain's bed. To his relieve he noticed that he was still dressed. At least Cain hadn't tried to take advantage of him while he was out.

"Ah, you are finally awake."

Shido turned his head toward the low, satisfied voice. The blond was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him.

"How did I get here?"

"You don't remember?" Cain's voice was deep and as smooth as velvet. He moved closer and leaned over his former mate, amber colored eyes burning with desire.

Shido tried to push him away. "I remember passing out in your arms."

"Yes, you got me quite worried there. You really ought to take better care of yourself, Shido."

Shido snorted. "You did this to me, didn't you?" He shivered, as the older vampire raised his hand and ran his fingertips along the sensitive flesh at the nape of his neck. Sharp nails scraped over his skin, but not hard enough to be painful. The touch seemed to ignite something deep inside Shido, sending waves of liquid fire through his veins. He closed his eyes against the onslaught of sensations that washed over him. "What did you put into the blood?"

"Me?" Cain asked innocently. "You think I would do something like that?"

"It's either that, or you are playing with my mind again, and this isn't real."

The older vampire gave a deep, bubbling laugh. He dipped his head and nipped at Shido's ear. "Well, if this isn't real, then there is no reason why you shouldn't enjoy this, is there?"

The green-eyed vampire growled and tried to push him away. "Get the hell off of me."

Cain seized Shido's wrists and pinned him down on the bed. He glared down at his former mate with an irritated sparkle in his eyes. "Why do you continue this pointless struggle, Shido? You want this, just as much as I do. I can see it in your eyes."

"No, I don't," Shido snarled.

"Liar," Cain hissed into his ear. "I can not put something into your head that is not already there. I can only show you your deepest fears and **desires**."

Shido gasped when strong jaws clamped down on his neck, inflicting a mixture of pleasure and pain, without breaking the skin. Cain released his wrists and with nimble fingers unbuttoned his shirt. A rush of cold air hit his bare skin as the fabric was peeled away, and he shivered.

Cain leaned in to capture his mate's mouth in a heated and passionate kiss. His tongue teased Shido's lips till they parted slightly, allowing him entrance.

Shido closed his eyes with a sigh. The fire in his veins was burning stronger than before, and he knew he was fighting a loosing battle.

Cain nipped at Shido's bottom lip as he broke their kiss, licking away a few drops of blood, before he pushed himself up on his hands and knees. For a few moments he kneeled over the younger vampire, regarding him through half lidded eyes.

Shido shuddered as a strong but gentle hand moved over his chest until it found one of his nipples. Long fingers circled it slowly before giving it little squeezes and twists. Then Cain lowered his head. His tongue flickered over the little, pink bud, sending waves of pleasure through Shido's body and straight to his groins. The younger vampire flushed, but did nothing to stop the blond. Soft lips enveloped the quickly hardening nub; sharp fangs grazed over sensitive skin. Shido's breath came in staggered pants, harsh to his own ears. He arched his back, his nails digging into the silk sheets beneath him. He writhed and moaned under the older vampire's talented touches. He couldn't remember the last time he had experienced such … such intense sensations. His resistance was slowly melting away like snow in the warm rays of the sun. _Cain, what are you doing to me? I don't really want this, do I?_

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong," Cain assured him huskily. He raised his head just long enough to gaze into a pair of clouded, green eyes. "You are just overly sensitive because you have been depriving yourself of these pleasures for way to long, love. Don't fight it. Allow yourself to enjoy the feelings of bliss." He turned his attention back to his mate's nipples. As he suckled them softly, rolling the tips around with his tongue, and grazing his teeth over the now taut nubs, his hands wandered over Shido's broad chest, down to slim hips.  
"Beautiful, you are so beautiful," he breathed, before raising his head and capturing Shido's mouth in slow and drawn out kiss. Full lips parted for him invitingly and he slipped his tongue between them, plundering the hot cavern of the other's mouth.

Shido groaned. His own tongue moved to tangle with Cain's, as he lifted a hand to cup the back of Cain's head and bury his fingers into silky, golden hair. It felt so good...  
He gave an almost feral growl as the blond pulled away.

Cain slipped the shirt off Shido's shoulders, exposing more pale skin, and placed a trail of wet kisses along the younger vampire's jaw. He suckled at the soft flesh at the nape of the neck, raising exquisite little bruises, while one of his hands found its way between Shido's legs.

Shido whimpered softly, letting his head fall back to expose his throat to the golden-haired vampire. Cain gave a deep, satisfied growl at this gesture of complete submission.

Shido snarled, as powerful jaws clamped down on his neck; sharp fangs driving deep into his most vulnerable spot. He clawed at the sheets to stop himself from slashing at Cain. But the pain only lasted for a few seconds before being replaced by a feeling of intense bliss. The faint smell of blood reached his sensitive nose as the blond started to drink.

After only a few moments Cain pulled away with a contented smile. He was more than satisfied that his old mate had accepted his dominance once again. He licked the puncture wounds close, and wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. "Your blood tastes just as sweet as I remember it."

Shido looked up at the golden-haired vampire, eyes half-lidded and clouded with pleasure. He was still riding the wave of rapture, induced by Cain's bite, and desire was beginning to override any rational thought he had left. With trembling hands he reached up and unbuttoned Cain's shirt. He nuzzled the firm column of the blonde's neck as he slipped off the garment and discarded it somewhere beside the bed. While he kissed and licked his way down a broad chest, his fingers moved deeper, fumbling with the button of Cain's fly.

"No!" The golden-haired vampire swatted away the hands. "Not until I tell you to." He seized Shido's wrists, pushing them back into the sheets. "Leave them there," he demanded firmly.

Shido snarled in frustration, but obeyed. As Cain claimed his mouth once again he could taste his own blood on the other's lips, underlined by the blonde's distinct flavor. He raised his hips slightly, grinding his arousal seductively against Cain's body. He needed more than just kisses; his throbbing erecting was aching for release. "How long are you going to keep teasing me?" he growled

"Hush. I have been waiting for this for too long to turn it into a quick fuck," Cain told him. "I want to relish every moment of this." _I will make you realize what you have been missing. I will make you scream for more. Before the night is over you will regret that you ever left.  
  
_

Authors Note: This chapter has been shortened and edited to comply with rules. You can read the full, unedited chapter at my website (find it under yaoi/ other anime). The URL to my website can be found on my settings page._  
_

* * *

T.B.C.

Author's Note:

Feedback is greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome :-)


	4. Epilogue

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed this story**

**13th Night – Mind Games**

**Epilogue**

Shido woke in his own coffin, somewhat confused and disoriented, because he couldn't recall how he got there. His eyes narrowed and he gave a short, irritated growl as he remembered the night before. For a moment he lay there, wondering if those things he remembered really had happened.

_It sure felt real enough._ A faint hint of crimson stained the young vampire's cheeks at that thought. He raised his hand and touched his neck cautiously.  
The puncture wounds where Cain had bitten him had long since closed, but the flesh was still sensitive to the touch and most likely bruised. As Shido probed further he found more bruises and tender spots. For the first time in a long time he wished that he could see himself in a mirror, and inspect the 'damage'.

"Damn you, Cain", he growled. "One 'love bite' wasn't enough? You did that on purpose didn't you?"

He could only hope that those marks had faded by the time he got back to Japan. In his experience there was nothing scarier than a jealous woman, except of course for two jealous women and a green skinned faerie.

Shido sighed as he pushed away the coffin lid and rose. A quick gaze through the window told him that the night was still young.

_If I'm lucky, Cain is out hunting, and I'll be able to leave without having to face him again. There was no reason for him to stay here any longer._

_Why not; because you've got what you came for?_

_No! _Shido growled at the annoying little voice in the back of his head._ "I did not come here to re-kindle old relations. I only came to find answers. _

_What kind of answers? If he kisses still as good as he used to? If he really meant it when he told you that he loved you? _

_NO_! Shido shook his head to banish those thoughts from his mind._ I have to go_, he decided resolutely_. Staying at this place any longer is dangerous._

From the roof of the castle, draped in his black cloak, and almost invisible against the dark night sky, Cain watched as the other vampire walked down the cobblestone road. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't at least somewhat disappointed that Shido had decided to leave once again, but he wasn't ready to give up on his rebellious childe just yet.

_Leave if you must_, he thought. _I know you will be back, and eventually you will stay with me for good. Until that day comes I'll wait patiently, and watch over you from the shadows, Shido, my love._

Author's Note:

Well, that's it. Sorry it took so long to complete this. Please check out the lovely drawing Kashie Chan made for this story. (mediaminer and members you will have to go to my website to see the picture. The URL is on my profile page)

Feedback is greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is welcome :-)


End file.
